


Pregnancy

by ThemBrownCoats (orphan_account)



Series: The Barren Series [3]
Category: DC Comics, DC Universe, DCU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThemBrownCoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 in the Barren series. </p><p>Mar'i and Damian had stopped trying child but that didn't mean that they had stopped hoping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnancy

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and Damian pressed himself up against Mar’i’s back, resting his chin on his shoulder as she leaned back into him.

“So, what was the surprise you were talking about at dinner?”

Mar’i sighed and looked out at the city, the lights sparkled through the haze that blanketed the city even at night. At this time of night, though, it was a mixture of car exhaust and the fog that rolled in from the ocean. 

“Hm?” She hummed a question in response. Even now in the comfort of their apartment, on their balcony, Mar’i held some trepidation in her heart. If he didn’t react the way she wanted him to, she had no idea what she would do. She was still unsure of what kind of reaction she would elicit from him.

“The surprise, Mar’i. I wanted to know what it was.” He repeated himself, words soft and low in her ear as his breath brushed over the skin of her shoulder. Damian turned to nuzzle the skin of her neck. It had been hours since she had told him that she had a surprise waiting for him after dinner and at first, he had assumed that it was something like a trip to Tamaran but he knew better.

Mar’i didn’t organize surprise trips before checking both of their schedules (work and otherwise) against one another. She might be spontaneous but she wasn’t naïve enough to think that a surprise trip would work out.

Damian’s head moved, lips skimming over the skin of her neck before he reached her earlobe and let his lips wrap around it. Tugging on it with his teeth and letting it go just as Mar’i’s head rolled back on her shoulders in a sign of desire and loss of control over her joints. He knew that she turned into a puddle when he played with her earlobes or sucked on the soft spot behind her jaw. There were more than two spots on her body that turned her into a puddle but he wouldn’t resort to that just yet.

No, for right now he was above that. 

She took a breath, inhaling the crisp night air as he skimmed over the shell of her ear.

“Aren’t you going to tell me what your surprise is?” His breath tickled the grooves of Mar’i’s ear and she grinned. Keeping him waiting wouldn’t do her any good (or would it?) and she knew that he wouldn’t be able to wait as long as she kept on like this. Silence was her friend on occasion but tonight it wasn’t.

“Maybe.” She teased him with the word.

Damian scoffed. “Maybe? Then what was this big night for?” He kissed the side of her face, his eyes closing as a soft grin crossed his face. The kind that only came when he was completely unguarded.

The smiles she cherished the most were those of that kind.

Her own smile grew as he continued to plant fluttering kisses on the side of her face. “I don’t know if you deserve it.”

“Oh?” He leaned back from her to give her a look filled with surprise, his brows raised higher than she’d ever seen them go. “So, this is about earning a surprise?” Damian’s tone was joking, there was no real hurt in it thankfully. If she had said that at any other time during the week, he would have taken his bruised ego and sulked in their bedroom with his back to her.

It had happened before. He was more of a diva than he would ever admit and he enjoyed dramatics. He was the kind of man to use symbolism in the gifts he gave her and if she didn’t understand them, he became disappointed.

It had happened more than once.

“No, it isn’t about earning the surprise.” She took a breath, taking in the crisp air again, suddenly serious.

He settled behind her once again and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, a protective gesture if Mar’i ever saw one. “Then what is it about?”

Another deep breath and she tried to pull her thoughts together.

“I might be – ” another deep breath and she turned in his arms to face him. “Damian, I might be pregnant.”

Damian’s eyebrows rose as his eyes squeezed shut then opened again. Surprise colored his face and his hands dropped to her waist. “You might be what?” His voice was as soft as the hands at her waist were. The syllables gentle even in their surprise.

“Pregnant.” She repeated herself, voice lowering to match his. “I took a home pregnancy test and – ”

“Those could be wrong, Mar’i.” He interrupted her, tone beseeching as his eyebrows drew together and the corners of his mouth turned downward.

“Don’t you think I know that?” She let her palms rest on his chest. “That’s what I’ve been worried about.” And that was why she had taken more than one test as a precaution. She couldn’t take one test and decide that it was right.

“How many did you take?”

She sighed. “I took three of them.”

“And they were all positive?” His eyebrows bunched together again and his face was full of hope that was preparing to be shattered.

“All of them.” She confirmed.

“How is that – ”

“Possible?” Mar’i finished his sentence for him. “I don’t know.” She felt like she was out of breath already. Excited and scared and more than a little hopeful that this pregnancy was real and she hadn’t dreamed up the tests she’d taken. A year had passed since she’d been told that the chance of pregnancy was so low that it was almost nonexistent. A year. And yet, here she was, telling her husband that she might be pregnant.

She hardly dared to say that word out loud, really.

Mar’i didn’t believe in jinxing herself through the use of certain words. That was a belief held by children and she hadn’t been a child in a long time. Her state of being had nothing to do with the information she divulged.

Damian let out a breath he’d been holding for a few moments and looked her in the eye. “What does this mean for us?”

As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized how idiotic he might sound. What does it mean? It meant that they could have an entire family. Children of their own. They might even have to move into a bigger apartment or Bruce would offer to let them live in the manor.

Which he already had but neither of them had wanted to start their new lives with Bruce in a dwelling that contained too many memories. They had wanted to forge their own way. The manor just wasn’t what they wanted yet. But with a family, that might change.

Except this was just one pregnancy and they weren’t sure if it was even that yet.

In the time it had taken him to think, Mar’i had turned away to look out at the city once again. Taking in the lights that peeked through the fog and haze, twinkling and almost looking friendly. Not harsh. Not unwelcoming. But almost friendly.

“Mar’i,” his hands fell to her hips as he stood behind her again. “What does it mean for you?”

She sighed. “I don’t know. Motherhood would be nice.” She was twenty-three and not in a rush but it would be nice to have children when she was still young enough to keep up. It was that want to provide herself and Damian with a family that drove her to want motherhood, mostly. She breathed in, then out, and questioned herself. Was that a good enough reason to have children?

Now that she was faced with the possibility of being pregnant, she wasn’t sure what it meant for her anymore.

“Nice?” His arms curled around her torso.

“I want it, Damian.” Her hands gripped the balcony railing, trying not to put dents in the metal. He dropped his head to the crook of her neck and buried his nose there.

They both wanted it.

They both felt unsure.

But – there was a glimmer of excitement, the likes of which he’d never felt before. Of course, the fluttering that lay deep within his stomach had been there before but never like this. It was almost like he was going on a first date with Mar’i again, that was the kind of excitement he felt.

It was happiness and a readiness for a new adventure.

“Do you think you’re ready, Mar’i?”

Another sigh, less drawn out this time and not as deep as those previous. “I don’t know. Do you think anyone is actually ready for parenthood?”

He snorted. “No.”


End file.
